Lost to Imperception
by AvengingScience
Summary: A lack of communication leaves Tony worrying about Bruce. After a fit of anger, Bruce leaves. M for safety.


AN: Hey, guys! This is the first chapter of a collaborative between two friends, Anna and Wally, and it s the first story on our new joint account. So, we re super excited and kinda nervous. We started thinking of it in the early summer, and here we are now. I hope you enjoy!  
Trigger Warnings: Domestic abuse

TXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBT XBTXBTXBTXBTXB

Fwoosh!  
Ahhh... The cushion sank a few inches and Tony lifted his glass, the wine smooth on his lips and rich on his tongue. A glance at the clock from the overstuffed leather sofa told him Bruce would be home in just a moment, so he poured a second glass on the hassock, letting it breath before he arrived.  
A little stress in the day could be fixed by a glass of wine and Bruce.  
He flicked the tv on with the remote, settling on a news station as he waited. The castor was in the middle of her broadcast when it flipped to a fiery scene.  
This is the scene of the explosion from our news copter. The authorities have evacuated most of the staff, with only a few still trapped inside. Seventeen casualties have been reported. Their names have not been disclosed at this time. Wine seeped into the persian carpet as Tony sat frozen.  
Jarvis! Phone Bruce! Yes, sir. Calling Bruce. Ring.  
Explosion.  
Ring.  
Lab.  
Ring.  
Bruce.  
The person you have called is unavailable to take your call at this time. Please leave a message after the tone. Lost him.  
Beeeeeeep Silence.  
I love you. Tony buried his face in his hands, unable to think. Then a new thought occurred to him. Maybe Bruce had survived? After all, he s been through worse. His eyes snapped open, realization punching him in the face. It was the hulk that was immune to all these things, not Bruce. He was still a normal human, and the entire plant was up in flames.  
Shock. Reality stopped. He didn t think. Couldn t. Time wasn t a thing. No perceptions.  
When his face was finally soaked, his hair disheveled, and he d regained the five senses, his first sight was of the half-filled wine glass on the hassock. Smash.  
Lost senses. No perception.  
Pain. In his knees. In his hands. Water everywhere, tears. And wine. He was kneeling in the shattered remains of Bruce s glass of wine.  
Bruce s glass of wine.  
And he s destroyed it.  
Last.  
And he was lost to imperception again.

TXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBT XBTXBTXBTXB

Bruce stumbled out of the burning building, coughing up smoke. Looking through bleary eyes, he saw the flashing lights of police and ambulance vehicles. He shuffled over to them, the cut on his cheek trailing a thin line of blood. Paramedics rushed to him, sitting him down in a chair. Sir! Are you able to speak? Bruce nodded, coughing heavily.  
Yes, I m fine, just some bumps and bruises, I ll be fine. You need to help the others that are still in the building. The older medic turned to the others around Bruce, issuing orders. An intern stayed by him, patching up his cheek. Sir are there any family members you can call to help you get home? Bruce shook his head. I can just walk, my legs are fine and it s only about a mile away. I ll be fine. He offered up a smile, trying to persuade the young medic. He looked skeptical, but nodded.  
Alright sir. Head straight home, and get plenty of rest. If you start to feel lightheaded or faint, call the hospital at once. I ll be sure to, thank you very much. Standing up, Bruce headed towards Tony s apartment.

TXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBT XBTXBTXBTXBTXB

The elevator dinged and Bruce took his weight off of the edge of the elevator rail. As the door slipped open, the held-too-long breath slipped out of his mouth and his tense muscles began to relax.  
Home.  
Tony.  
Tony!  
The carpet beneath Bruce s feet suddenly went from soft and squishy to soaked and slippery as he sprinted across the room, dropping to his knees beside the the thing on the floor.  
Shaking, soaked in tears and letting out sounds that were nothing if not subhuman.  
Tony. What s happened? He didn t try to hide the concern in his voice as he reached gently for his boyfriend s shoulder, pulling him close.  
And, at first, Tony let him. Then, suddenly, he stopped.  
Where were you? The strangled words came out softly, though easily displaying the anger within. Bruce didn t know what to do with the reaction. Where were you?! He finally roared.  
The smaller man was taken aback, no sure about what was going on and uncertain about the change in attitude. I was at the lab! He cried, getting back to his feet and backing away slightly as Tony s body language began to show more hostility. There was an accident! I had to stay for a bit! Tony was getting closer now, the rage in still soaked his eyes, face red, blotchy and bloated.  
You let me sit here. You let me sit here thinking the worst, while you went and took care of the lab. I wasn t important enough to answer the phone! Tony! Please, what are you talk- Whap!

TXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBTXBT XBTXBTXBTXB

He could feel it bubbling inside of him. The fear he had felt for the last three hours rushed back at him, crushed the relief he felt like a tsunami wave over an abandoned surfboard.  
Lost him.  
Whap!  
Tony didn t realize what he d done until the mix of red and black covering his vision began to clear. He felt his arm hang down by his side, knuckles stinging, shoulder slightly sore. He was slightly bent over at the waist, off balance, his muscles still taught.  
That was the moment that Tony most regretted more than anything in his entire life. That was the moment, as he looked at his best friend, the love of his life, and realized that in his entire exciting, dangerous, busy, superhero life, he had just lost control - and his reason for living.  
The elevator door shut and Tony was alone. 


End file.
